Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part showdown with Warz Gill and Barizorg, which began with The Strongest Fighting Machine. Synopsis The Gokaigers must figure out how to combine all of their powers to defeat Warz Gill's Great Warz, while Joe and Barizorg face off for the last time. Plot Following the defeat of GoZyu GokaiOh, Warz Gill orders Barizorg to locate and bring to him the bodies of the Gokaigers. As Joe heads toward the Gokai Galleon's last position, he once again confronts Barizorg and engages him in a sword fight. Barizorg executes his signature attack, but Gokai Blue blocks it and sends it back and with two final strikes, destroyed the cyborg. Sid's spirit appears before him, telling him to rejoin his shipmates and reach for their dreams together. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, an unconscious Captain Marvelous reunites with AkaRed in a dream, where he is reminded by his former mentor what it is to be a pirate. He later on wakes up and reactivates the Gokai Galleon. Joe regroups with Luka, Doc, Ahim and Gai, but are surrounded by an platoon of Gormin Sailors and Zugormin officers led by the Dogormin. They are suddenly attacked by the Gokai Galleon, as all six Gokaigers regroup before eliminating the Dogormin with the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike and Gokai Legendream after defeating the rest of the platoon. Hearing about Barizorg's death, Warz Gill moves out in the Great Warz to obliterate the Gokaigers and avenge his subordinate. GokaiOh and GoZyuJin once again battle Great Warzu, but their attacks are ineffective against the Zangyack mecha, even after summoning MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Machalcon. Then suddenly, the Gokaiger Ranger Keys start to glow. Using the keys, GokaiOh and GoZyuJin create the Kanzen Soul, which the Gokaigers use to combine the two mecha with Machalcon to form Kanzen GokaiOh and destroy Great Warz with the Gokai Kanzen Burst, killing Warz Gill as a result. Later, Damaras recovers Warz Gill's body from the Great War wreckage as he watches the Gokai Galleon sail into the night, swearing vengeance on the pirates. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Power to Seize Dreams: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - N/A **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 10, Moonlight Clash. *This episode marks the deaths of both Warz Gill and Barizorg. Both would reappear however, at least visually: a copy of Barizorg, Karizorg, would appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! while Warz Gill would be revived and appear in Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *Outside of Gokai Silver Gold Mode's Gokai Legendream, this episode has absolutely no past Sentai Rangers, either by Gokai Changes, Ranger Keys manifestations, or returning Rangers. This beats Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears, which featured no Gokai Changes, but introduced the idea of Ranger Key manifestations. **This may be connected to the Gokaiger gaining their own Greater Power in this episode, thus making the episode focus on the Gokaiger themselves instead of all the other teams they've allied with. *This is the first time AkaRed appears in Gokaiger that is not reused footage or a flashback. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-41: Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine, Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams, Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students, Ep. 40: The Future is the Past, and Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose. It was released on April 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, DVD cover GokaiVol10-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 38 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes